Historia Regum Britannia
is the king of Britannica and the first guild master of the Britannica Guild. He's the central character in . Born and raised in Arabia of Albion, Historia was a slave to the Blaiddyd Dynasty. Having enough of the slavery treatment and hard labour, he rebelled against the kingdom and fought back against the Arabian Knights of Arabia and escaped into the nothern territories of Albion into the kingdom of Camelot where he was able to gain passage onto a ship and arrived in Fiore. After arriving in Fiore, he soon learnt his capable of performing magic, specifically Satan Soul spell to which he inherited from his late parents and he trained himself to master this specific spell until he was 20 years old. After mastery Satan Soul and gaining friends along the way, he formed the Britannica to which he made to be both a magical guild and a merchant guild and becoming the first guild master of Britannica guild. Background Early Life Appearance Physical Appearance Historia is a quite muscular handsome man standing at 6'5" feet tall, with golden eyes and purple hair. He is shown to have very broad shoulders. Clothing Personality Magic & Abilities : Historia is a skillful user of Sword Magic, and his primary magic if not using Satan Soul. With this, he is able to use his sword, De gestis Britonum to use Lightning Magic on various of spells. However, his can not usew specific spells from the Satan Soul: Raijin spell. * : Historia is able to use Lightning Magic with De gestis Britonum with Sword magic. While inferior to his Satan Soul Lightning Magic, he is nonetheless a dangerous foe to be facing. ** : Historia's main and only spell he can use in human form, he causes De gestis Britonum to have a coat of lighting which he can unleash a fiery of lightning to his foes and those who opposes him. This is the lesser spell to the Lightning-Make: Gladius Noctis Lightning-Make spell. Take Over Teiku Ōbā): Historia is a powerful user of Taker Over, being the magic passed down to him by his father via Archive. This magic allows him to over the powers and abilities of creatures and entities at will and manipulate them. Specifically, he is the user of . In the same case of Mirajane, he is also able to take over demons and even Etherious, to which his signature Satan Soul spell, Satan Soul: Raijin a etherous passed down from his father. * : The spell passed down from his father and is factly born with it, Historia is capable of transforming in a demon of lightning. As he uses the spell, he glows in a light that covers his entire body of blues scales on his arms, legs and forms a tail. His clothing also changes. wearing the robes down to his wasit and is shirtless. **'Immense Strength': Historia in Raijin state, his physical strength is augmented to the point he can shatter large stone objects into pieces, and tear apart metallic materials with heasew. He is able to even punch through solid metal to gain access to the Illuminati's facility that deals with Take Over magical research. Just be punching, he is capable of even causing a shockwave just by clapping his hand. **'Flight': In Raijin, Historia is capable of super-sonic flights. **'Enhanced Durability': Historia's durability is increased where he is able to take blows from even the likes of one of some of the more powerful mages of the legal guilds, and continuje to battle regardless. ** : Historia's signature magic in both in the use of Sword Magic. He is a highly powerful user, capable of generating lightning blasts to deflect. He can use his lightning magic in equal to Molding Magic, using it to create various contructs out of lightning itself. *** : Historia, using his right hand/sword fires a concentrated beam of lightning at a single point, to which he is able to also control the output of the attack itself. He make it to be a small, miniture attack to a devestating result. *** : Historia is able to mold the lightning into a physical construct of a to which he can use to pin-point his lightning spells. While De gestis Britonum is the more usable sword, he uses this spell if he ever loses De gestis Britonum. Trivia/Notes *Historia's physical appearance is based on Sinbad. *Historia is named after (The History of the Kings of Britain), originally called De gestis Britonum (On the Deeds of the Britons), is a account of British history, written around 1136 by . It chronicles the lives of the over the course of two thousand years, beginning with the founding the British nation and continuing until the assumed control of much of Britain around the 7th century. It is one of the central pieces of the . **His main sword is also named after its alternative name, De gestis Britonum. *Historia is not religious, however he accepts all manner of religious organisations into Britannica.